Bestine Holvin
Bestine was born on Kessel to a family of spacers. Her youth was spent moving from place to place until, in her early adulthood, she joined the Fist of Justice, a freedom fighter/war profiteering organization led by ex-Jedi Nioman Dakara, as a fighter pilot. She remained with the Fist through the Clone War and its flight to Taldornadi, where she had a brief marriage to assassin leader Major Blood. They had two children together, but Major Blood was extremely abusive and possessive and, in 14 BBY, upon discovering that Major Blood had been responsible for the death of her sister, Jedi Jade Holvin, Bestine fled to her homeworld of Kessel, leaving her young children behind. She soon married again, this time to an illegal arms dealer, with whom she had a son, Gareth. This marriage lasted for nine years, until Bestine's husband ended up on the Empire and was forced to flee, leaving his business and family behind. With nowhere else to go, Bestine begged for the aid of Nioman Dakara, who, upon learning that Gareth was Force-sensitive, secured a home for her on Karmathia where he promised Major Blood would not find her. She lived there in hiding with Gareth until 5 ABY, when Nioman came to collect the boy and make him his new apprentice, leaving Bestine alone. Though she would not stay that way for long. Information Born: 48 BBY; Kessel. Species: Human. Family: Jade Holvin (sister), Khlorinne Bloed (daughter), Talon Bloed (son), Gareth Holvin (son). Affiliation: Fist of Justice, Blood Corps. Homeworld: Kessel, Telmaros, Taldornadi, Karmathia. Occupation: Fighter pilot. -Non-Canon- 1 Bestine was born on Kessel in a family of spacers. She moved around a lot in her youth before learning about an organization called the Fist of Justice in 25 BBY. She joined that group on Telmaros as a fighter pilot and soon became part of an elite assassination squad known as the Blood Corps. She had a brief marriage to its leader, Major Blood, and had two children with him, but the couple separated in 14 BBY. She remained with the Blood Corps for a few months longer but it didn't work out and she moved to working as a pilot in another branch of the Fist of Justice, now headquartered at Taldornadi. She remained in that occupation for several years and married for the second time but this one didn't last either and in 9 BBY she left for the Empire with her son, Gareth Holvin. She was employed in the Imperial Navy and remained there through the Galactic Civil War, until 5 ABY when she left in light of all the turmoil the Empire was facing. After hearing of Major Blood's death she returned to the Fist of Justice where Gareth was apprenticed to Lord Nihalis while Bestine joined the strike team against the Blood Corps. After that battle she disappeared again and went with Talon and a few of his remaining agents. 2 Bestine was born on Kessel in a family of spacers. She moved around a lot in her youth before learning about an organization called the Fist of Justice in 25 BBY. She joined that group on Telmaros as a fighter pilot and soon became part of an elite assassination squad known as the Blood Corps. She had a brief marriage to its leader, Major Blood, and had two children with him, but the couple separated in 14 BBY. She attempted to remain in the Fist of Justice, but ultimately needed to escape her ex-husband's reach and fled to Karmathia. There she married again, to a wealthy undercover arms dealer, and had another son, Gareth. This husband ended up on the Empire's radar and had to flee Karmathia, while Bestine remained there with Gareth until 6 ABY, when the planet was occupied by the Blood Corps and they were taken into custody by Bestine's other children, Talon and Khlorinne Bloed.Category:Fanfic Category:Character Category:ABY Category:BBY Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb)